Vladimir Tod FANFIC
by AmarisLives
Summary: I'm so SILLY! Anyways thanks to those two people who told me! You are AH-MAZING!:D


_**This is a Vladimir Tod fanfic and I'm in loooooooooooovvvve with these books, it's just a simple one, it won't involve a lot of drama, it's just a romance and a bit . . . . Well read and find out! And it is way off the storyline of the book and it's mainly focused on them and I hope you enjoy!**_

Eleventh grade wasn't so bad, I mean I was normal and had been well acquainted with everyone. Yet, I was a bit on the shy side and I had a terrible time trying to speak up about anything really. I was a bit awkward and I did in fact blend in around my surroundings luckily. I noticed Meredith walking down the hallway and she notices me and her hands come around me arm. Being the abnormal person I am I was being dragged along for who knows what. I hated the fact of being dragged around like a doll, unbearable! It wasn't until we were in our history class and I noticed Vladimir Tod standing with his friend Henry.

"I-uh . . . have to go," I mumbled.

Meredith laughs smoothly behind my ears as I cringed. "Don't be silly, I have to ask you something," she says.

I turned around to face her big brown eyes. "Do you still love him?" I asked, worried.

"Oh gosh, I really do, Val. He's the love of my life." She says, looking longingly towards him.

My eyes fell to the floor as I noticed her heart rate quicken when he walks by her, I felt her hand grasp my arm tightly. I clamp my mouth shut as I rip my arm away from her hands. It wasn't until Snow walked in and I felt the vibe of the whole room changing. I look up at her raven pale beauty and back at Meredith.

"You two were perfect," I said.

"You're so right, Valentina!" she shrieks loud into my ear.

Snow's eyes landed on mine and they filled with great sorrow because I was stuck with Meredith for the time being. Meredith had brown doughy eyes, whilst mine were light gold brown and big almond shaped eyes along with voluminous, curly dark brown hair. "I feel so bad for you, Val." Snow suddenly says to me.

"I'm fine really I am. I can manage, but thanks." I said to her.

Her eyes danced as soon as she saw Vlad and my heart pumps angrily into my chest. I felt Meredith stiffen with anger. "Snow, you are just making things worse," Meredith suddenly says.

"By what means, princess?" Snow demands.

"You are clearly unwanted here." Meredith hisses at her.

"No, she isn't Meredith because she is my friend too." I said, stepping in.

"You shouldn't have to be nice, Val," she sputters out at me.

"I'm not! I'm nice to people and I don't judge either." I said, clearly annoyed.

She flips her hair over her shoulder. "You're a good person, Val. I mean it. Anyone is lucky to have you as a friend," she says to me, smiling brightly.

"Thank you," Henry suddenly says.

"Glad I'm not the only one to agree to that!" Snow says, laughing.

As soon as Meredith was gone, I link my arm with Snow's and she gladly smiles at me. "So, tell me, Snow, do you like Vladimir Tod?" I teased, laughing.

Her eyes twinkle. "I really do, but Meredith is in the way and I can't do anything about it. It kills me inside every day." She says, looking down.

"You'll have him in no time!" I encouraged her.

She smiles at me. "I wish there were more people like you in this town," she says to me.

Once I had gotten home, the thirst was _killing _me from the inside out. I ran into the kitchen and frantically found the blood bags as I drained seven of them within the matters of minutes. I tossed them onto the table as I stumbled to sit down in a chair.

"Your anger and thirst seems to be getting the best of you nowadays," I heard my father randomly tell me.

I wipe my mouth clean. "I _need _human blood, dad. How long am I suppose to go on without it? I almost drained a human at school today even though I didn't do anything," I hissed through my teeth.

My father was a council member of Elysia in Stokerton and he was an important member at that too. My grandfather on the other hand was the head member of the Elysian council itself. He wasn't very fond of the idea that I was half human as well as my father falling in love with a human. He was the only one who knew and some vampires friends too.

"You'll be fine and besides I sniff out some other vampires here as well. Oh, Otis, I know you sense me the other day," he says to himself.

"Others?" I asked, confused.

"A boy your age too, he's quite the charmer in fact. So much indeed like Tomas." He says.

"Yeah, like I'm normal too, dad." I muttered.

"You are more vampire than human. Human blood is what you'll need for tonight and who cares what the others think." He says to me.

I stood up from my chair. "They'll find out soon, you know. There's nothing you could do about it," I said to him.

"I'm next in line and so will you be. Valentina, you are in great protection with me and your grandfather by your side." He says.

"He hates me." I said.

"I love you entirely, my dear." I heard my grandpa say.

"I'm not normal, I'm a freak!" I shouted.

"Don't be a fool! We're going to a vampire gathering tonight at Vladimir's old house where Otis just refinished." He says, smiling.

"Oh, golly." I said.

Later on that day, I was changed and showered and clean and ready to go and ruin my life with this stupid vampire party. I walk into the front lawn and this house rings up a lot of distant memories from the past and I absolutely hated it! As I walk inside, I sense every vampire I knew in sight and they all stop talking just to greet me. I smiled at everyone and their presence was comforting and very familiar to my blood and I reach out to everyone around me, including Vladimir Tod. His eyes came across mine and he instantly knew that I was one of them. I liked him for a while now; this crush of mine was something that I always veined away from my thoughts. It has been years now and now I have perfected the blocking of both mind control and mind reading all at once.

"Dear, Valentina do you want a drink?" Otis asks me.

"Blood wine, why yes please." I said.

He smiles at me and gestures me towards the kitchen and I quickly followed. "How are things?" he asks me.

"Swell, in fact it's been months since I've fed on humans. Blood bags aren't quite cutting it." I confessed to him.

His eyes widen and I simply shrug. "I know what I want," was all that I said.

"Here," he says, handing me my wine glass.

"Your father has raised you to become a fine lady." He says.

"I assume, but Otis please! Stop being so worried, I'm just a girl." I pleaded, almost . . . begging.

"I'm sorry, Valentina. Since you are a daughter of a council member, every fiber in my body has to be careful," he states.

"Suit yourself, no vampire is ever themselves around me," I whispered.

"Excuse me." He says as he quickly walks out of the kitchen and away from me.

"Exquisite blood my dear," I hear a man's voice say.

I turn around to see Dorian standing before me. I inch away from him, but his mind control was strong and got the best of me. "You smell more divine than Vladimir Tod." He says, bearing his fangs.

I fought back as hard as I could, but without hesitation my head lifts up and my hand pushes down on my shirt as I push it down my shoulder exposing the entire left side of my neck to my shoulders. His hands caress my arms as he bears his fangs at my neck. I cringe away from, but his grip tightens on my arms.

"I don't think so, Val . . ." he mutters into my ear.

Then suddenly he was being rip away from me by my grandfather and I stood there shake by the rush of sudden action. My hand accidently skims the tattoo on wrist and his eyes widen. "My god, your eyes turned a dark red for a second.

"I know they do that, grandpa. Just don't point it out," I pleaded.

"Dorian, you should know not to do that to my granddaughter. She's quite precious to me." He barks at him.

"I'm ain't no pravus, Grandpa." I said.

"There is a possibility, but you are quite right, only one lingers here." He says, pointing at Vladimir.

"I sense it. I'm not it." I simply said.

He throws his head back and chuckles. "You are a powerful one my dear. You _may not be _the Pravus, but you will soon be a member on the council. Em has nothing against you." He says.

"I can _kill _her. I know she may be old and wise, but she isn't important to me." I said quite . . . . darkly.

"Head council member, my precious granddaughter, you have great power in your near future!" he shout out.

I ran away just like that! How could I take on so much power? I ran somewhere in this forsaken house of Otis's and I hated it! I heard footsteps behind me and my eyes widen when I saw Vladimir.

"Please, call me Vlad," he pleads.

"How long can I go on like this?" I demanded him.

"Like what?" he asks me.

"Like there isn't anything there. Meredith is a stupid girl that I want to kill and _Snow, oh god Snow! _She is such a burden and she needs to be removed!" I bark out at him.

His eyes widen at me. "Yes, I know it! She is you're drudge! She tried to kiss you and tell you how I feel. Do you know how much I _crave _to be in her position right now?" I said to him.

"Why?" he asks me.

"I _like you! _I've like you longer than you have imagined. It pisses me off to see a human throw herself at you!" I yelled.

"She is just a human, and you are half human too." He tells me, clearly annoyed.

"I'm _more vampire than human, _Vladimir. I can't help it! The only one I love is my mother. She understands me." I whispered.

"You-

I walk towards him. "I'm proud of who I am! I have nothing against it! I crave blood, I crave power, and I crave justice." I said.

"I'm not as twisted as the rest and keeping it a secret from Otis even though he knows isn't making it better." I say.

"Than what is better?" he asks me.

"Drink from me. I'm healthier for you." I said.

He shakes his head. "I can't." he whispers.

"You can." I said. "Just let it take over."


End file.
